swgfandomcom-20200215-history
SWG Wiki:Featured article archive
Archive of all articles featured on the front page. Please keep updated whenever you change the front page. February 24 - March 04, 2005 The Hero Of Tatooine is an arduous series of quests that takes players around the planet of Tatooine as they perform a number of good-willed tasks for a mysterious hermit. The four sub-quests, each granting a different "Mark", vary from assisting an NPC Bounty Hunter in identifying his target to killing a rare creature spawn. Upon completing the quests, a player is given a ring that will resurrect them from death once per day -- quite an item to own! March 04 - April 30, 2005 Make sure you know your Combat Basics! With the recent changes to the Galactic Civil War, knowing how to maximize your PVP effectiveness is more important than ever. Make sure you know how your weapon speed is calculated before buying your next gun; then review the ways accuracy, defense, and states affect your chance to hit in combat. Be sure to pick your damage types carefully, and always remember the effects of damage mitigation! April 30 - June 13, 2005 Strap in, pilot, because this mission's a doozy! Destroying the Corellian Corvette is a major undertaking that every Ace pilot must accomplish. Countless lives have been lost to the Star Ravager and her ilk, so it's time you learned the weaknesses of this great beast! X-wing and TIE Oppressor pilots alike will benefit from this simulator training, and both Alliance and Imperial Fleet Command are beginning to mandate their pilots take a course in Corvette destruction. Whether you're looking to complete your Master Pilot mission or just goofing around in Kessel or Deep Space, this is one briefing you don't want to miss! June 14 - August 07, 2005 Who says you can't make a living in space? The asteroid mining business is absolutely booming, and there's never been a better time to be a pilot. Shipwrights across the galaxy are looking for experienced pilots to bring in large amounts of asteroid resources, from simple Corellian iron to the rare space diamonds of Kessel. There's money to be made, and you don't want to miss out! So load up your favorite mining ship, find the nearest asteroid, and have at it! August 08 - September 22, 2005 They may be slow, ill-tempered, and prone to occasional flatulence, but creature mounts offer their masters a source of reliable transportation and companionship unmatched by their vehicular counterparts. From the speedy kaadu to the plodding bol, mounts carry their passengers with a smile, willing to ford a river and then fight at their masters' sides in a moment's notice. These hardy creatures were important in enabling the exploration of the galaxy before the introduction of mechanical transportation, and to this day still find regular use in the wild jungles of Kashyyyk. The world can be a lonely place, but with a mount in your datapad you're never more than fifteen seconds from being with a trusted friend! September 22, 2005 - March 24, 2006 The galaxy is a dangerous place, and it always helps to perpare yourself for the worst. Suits of armor encase their owners in layers of protective materials that help absorb incoming damage, greatly reducing any punishment dealt to a warrior. Armor will protect you from all types of damage, from the bolt of a bowcaster to the blade of a Jedi's lightsaber, and even the jaws of a Krayt Dragon. Seek out Armorsmiths for a special suit to take into battle, especially if you're an Imperial or Rebel looking to represent your faction on the battlefield with special faction armor. Armor is a vital component of every combat person's arsenal, so make sure you're wearing the best your galaxy has to offer! March 24, 2006 - April 7, 2006 With the amount of items that one can collect in SWG, you might find it difficult to find space to store it all. Good thing there are ways to get more space. You can equip a backpack, which will give your character a little more storage room for things you need on-the-go. Or, you can use the safety deposit feature on the bank, which will store 50 more items. But if you really need to place a lot of items, your best bet is a house. Depending on the structure, they can store anywhere from 100-400 items. No matter what you decide to do, have fun collecting!